


Lego House

by ThisIsRawThisIsReal



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsRawThisIsReal/pseuds/ThisIsRawThisIsReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon cheats on Ryan then some stuff happens and they get back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lego House

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, when I saw how many people read my other story, I thought I may as well try again and write another one. I’ve had the start of this one sitting on my computer for a while now and thought I should take another shot at finishing it. It is based on a loose meaning of the song ‘Lego House’ by Ed Sheeran, hence the title. Oh, and I’ve never written a P!ATD fan fiction before so bare with me as I struggle my way through it. It’s not very long, and I guess it’s a one shot for now.

\---PART 1---

 

If there was one thing that Brendon wasn’t, it was over Ryan. Not even the young guy with a billion cats down the road could pull him away from something – or someone, in this case – that meant this much to him.

“C’mon, Brendon. You have to get over him and move on. There’s plenty more fish in the sea.” the scruffy man said to him, rubbing his shoulder. Brendon was at the point of breaking. He had seen this coming, of course. The break-up was his entire fault. He had thought with his dick and not with his brain. He stood from where he had been seated on an off white leather couch and stretched his arms up to the ceiling.

“Thanks, Jon. Call me when you get your hands on the catch of the day.”

***

On the walk home, Brendon considered walking the long way just so he could walk past Ryan’s house and hope to get a glimpse of the older boy through the window, but dismissed the feeling. He decided upon phoning Ryan as soon as he got in the door.

On arrival to his doorstep, he found a note stuck to his door from Dallon.

_Brenny,_

_I’m so sorry about what happened between you and your boyfriend. I hope you get him back. You deserve each other._

_xoxo Dally_

He pushed the note deep in to his pocket and unlocked the door, walking straight to his fire place and grabbing the matches from the small shelf beside him. Striking one small stick, he slowly burnt the receipt that the note had been written on, seeing that Dallon had bought himself 3 bottles of wine from a supermarket close by. Letting the paper burst into flames on the hearth, he pushed his former lover from his mind and Ryan, his true lover to the front. Grabbing the home phone, he paused before dialing the number, remembering the last time he spoke to the 26 year old.

 

“What happened to us, Brendon? I thought I trusted you!” Ryan had screamed at a very drunk and not fully focused Brendon.

“Yeah. Go to bed babe, I’ll be there soon. Lemme just finish…” Brendon had then drunk himself unconscious, only waking up for moments to feel himself being dragged somewhere and Ryan was muttering.

_…I bet it was that tall Dallon guy… …he’s not even that attractive… …I have no idea what you see in him… …You’re not even fucking conscious…_

Then Brendon had mumbled his idea of an apology and passed out again, only to wake up in his own bed with a note saying that Ryan never wanted to see his face ever again, that he was a terrible boyfriend and a few tear stains around the edges.

 

Shaking his head, he pushed a smile out onto his face and dialed the number that he had known since he was 15. The number that made him feel like he could almost smell Ryan’s t-shirts that he had smelt time upon time. He got the answering machine.

“ _Hi, it’s Ryan, you’ve reached me at a time where I cannot take your call so please leave a message, and if this is you Brendon, don’t bother…”_ he left one anyway.

“Ryan, I have stayed away for a week. Please call back and at least tell me if you have thought about me at all. Alright, I love you, and only you. Don’t forget that, Ross.” he left the message at that and clicked the phone down.

_‘I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_

_And build a Lego house_

_If things go wrong we can knock it down._

_My three words have two meanings,_

_There's one thing on my mind_

_It's all for you…’_

\---PART 2---

 

When Brendon woke up to the light shining through his curtains and a freezing cold bed, he knew something was wrong. There was no Ryan beside him. He had always depended on Ryan to be there when he woke up, to be the one who woke him in the first place and to be his personal electric blanket.

All through breakfast, Brendon couldn’t help but think that he was forgetting something. A special day or something. Christmas wasn’t for two weeks. Somewhere in Brendon’s brain, the words ‘two weeks’ clicked into place. Today would have been Brendon and Ryan’s three year anniversary. It made his stomach twist, that he could forget something as important as that.

Shoving his bowl in the sink and not bothering to do the dishes, he shoved his legs into some clean pants and shoved a thick jacket over his sweatshirt. After tying his shoe laces, he made his way out into the snow that had settled in sometime last night. He absentmindedly wandered in the direction of a gift shop, not really wanting to go there, but his conscious was telling him that even if he and Ryan weren’t together anymore, (in Ryan’s mind) this was still their third anniversary, and Brendon was a _gentleman_. Picking out the cheesiest teddy bear holding a love heart that read ‘I love you’ in a cursive font, he paid for it and a small ‘I’m sorry’ card before leaving to head to Ryan’s house.

He wiped his feet on Ryan’s doormat and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so Brendon was just going to leave the bear at his door. He sat it down against the doorframe and pulled a ballpoint pen from his pocket, pulling out the card as well and opening it.

‘ _Dear RyRo_ ,’ he wrote, ‘ _you know you can count on me to make a big deal of our anniversary and buy the tackiest bear in history. Well, I guess you can just rely on me any time. I kicked Dallon out of my life; I just thought you should know. I don’t love him the way I love you. I guess I never loved him to start with. I love you with all of my being, BrUr. P.S. I guess it doesn’t work very well with my name, it just sounds like what I said when I first stepped into the snow this morning._ ’

He added the last part in jokingly, hoping that Ryan would see the humor in it. Brendon decided that one last knock on the door wouldn’t hurt, and Ryan answered almost instantly still drying his hair with a towel. To say the least, Ryan looked like shit. There were dark marks around his eyes which themselves were rubbed red like he had been crying. His normal straight posture had taken a turn for the worst and he was now slumped.

“What happened to you, baby?” Brendon asked, reaching his hand out to touch Ryan’s arm which he leaned away from. Ryan shrugged as a tear fell from his eye and he sat down against the door, breaking down right in front of Brendon’s eyes. Brendon sat down beside him and rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

“What can I do? I’d do anything to have you back again, you know that, Ryan. It may not be obvious right now, but deep down inside, you know that it’s killing me seeing you like this, and I just want to look after you.” Ryan didn’t respond so Brendon added, “Look, I’ll just give you what I came here to give you and leave if you promise to read the card.” Ryan nodded his head a little and Brendon got up, helping Ryan up after him and handing him the gift. He kissed Ryan’s cheek and left him standing at the door, face buried in the note Brendon had left him.

His couch was his only friend that night as he tried to cry himself to sleep. His head was thinking of the stupid things he had done. He hadn’t known what he was doing when he had been caught making out with Dallon by Spencer at a party, but that was no excuse. Spencer had done the right thing telling Ryan, being the bigger man and having the guts to tell his best friend that his boyfriend had been cheating on him. He needed to be a better boyfriend, he needed to tell Ryan everything and not leave out a single detail. He needed to beg for forgiveness at Ryan’s feet and do whatever was necessary to get him back. He was just like Ryan on the inside, a crumbling mess that just needed to be swept up and put back together again. If it took them two days or two years to fix things, Brendon was willing to do it for the tall, skinny boy he had been in love with since he was 16.

  _'…And it's dark in a cold December,_

_But I've got you to keep me warm,_

_And if you're broken I will mend you and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now._

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you’re getting down,_

_And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now…'_

\---PART 3---

 

Brendon woke up to a shrilling noise in his ear. He flipped over and accidentally rolled straight off the couch, taking his phone with him. He straightened himself up and answered.

“Hello?” he said, slightly breathless.

“Hi, Brendon?” Ryan said in a shaky voice on the other end. Brendon was so happy to hear his voice on the other end.

“Yes, it’s me baby. Is everything okay?” he asked. Why had he chosen now to call? Was he calling to tell Brendon that he was over him and had moved on to someone else? Brendon’s mind was flooded with worst case scenarios.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I just called to, uh, say thank-you for the teddy bear. He’s adorable.” Brendon could hear Ryan smiling by the way he was speaking which made Brendon grin.

“I’m so glad you liked it. I just want to make you happy. I don’t want us to fight and I don’t ever want to be apart from you. I know this isn’t the first time I’ve, uhm, cheated,” he struggled to get the word out, “and we’ve been through this before and it’s killing me even more. I can’t do this anymore; I can’t be away from you.” He stopped speaking, out of breath from all the talking he had done.

“Brendon, it’s fine. I get it. We can talk about it later, just, not right now. It’s too early and I haven’t eaten a bagel yet.” Brendon laughed at the thought of Ryan before his morning bagel and allowed him to continue.

“I’ll come around later and we can talk, no promises though.” They both said a quick goodbye and hung up and Brendon went into his room to fall onto his bed, knocking something off the side table. He leaned off the mattress and picked up the present he had bought for Ryan about 3 months earlier, when their relationship wasn’t in shatters. With the small present, he had practiced what he would do many times before in front of his mirror. He would get down on one knee, slowly pull the case out of his pocket and stare deep into Ryan’s beautiful eyes as he opened the satin box and recited, ‘ _George Ryan Ross,_ ’ he would say in a soft voice, ‘ _would you do the absolute honor of marrying me?_ ’ and then in his fantasies, Ryan would jump into his arms screaming ‘ _yes!_ ’ and they would kiss until the sun rose again.

Thinking of the life he could have made Brendon feel worn down. It made him feel like his time was running out, and that if they didn’t get back together soon, he wouldn’t have this opportunity again in his lifetime.

_'…I'm gonna paint you by numbers,_

_And colour you in._

_If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_

_And I will surrender up my heart_

_And swap it for yours…’_

\---PART 4---

 

Ryan knocked on his door at around 4 in the afternoon, waking Brendon from the nap he hadn’t known he had been taking. He rubbed his eyes and opening the door, ushering Ryan in from the cold. Ryan followed him to the kitchen where he preceded to poor them a coffee each and grab a packet of biscuits from the cupboard. They sat at the dining table in silence for a while, the only noises being the two of them chewing or the knocking of a coffee cup down to the wood.

“You know I forgave you the day you rung me, right?” Ryan asked. Brendon looked up in disbelief, “I just wanted you to feel the pain that I had felt when Spencer told me about the party. The way it felt as if somebody had taken a part of you from my heart and just ripped it out, leaving me to slowly bleed.” Brendon looked back down at the tray of biscuits.

“I have no excuses for what happened, but he doesn’t mean a thing to me. He never did, it was always you and you know I will always be me.” Ryan reached his hand out to cover Brendon’s and he was thankful for the warmth that had been missing from his life since that dreaded night.

“Does this mean we are okay now, because you know how sorry I am, and I _promise_ on my life that it will never happen again. Please, Ryan? I will get down and beg!” Brendon felt the tears welling up in his eyes and he had to reach his hand up to wipe them away. Ryan smiled wickedly.

“Gosh, Brendon. As long as you tell me why the fuck you have an engagement ring box sticking out of your pocket.” Ryan’s smile grew and Brendon mentally slapped himself for not remembering how good Ryan was at spotting things. His face grew red as he got down on one knee and pulled the box out of his pocket. He completely forgot about how he had planned to do this when he stared into Ryan’s sparkling eyes so he made it up on the spot.

“Uhm, I was actually hoping to do this on Christmas Day, but I guess now is as good as then. Ah, Ryan, I love you, like, with all of my heart. You know I want to spend all of eternity with you, and I hope you want to do the same because I’m asking for your hand in marriage. Will you marry me, Ross?” he asked as both he and Ryan began to cry. Ryan’s smile turned into a genuinely happy one as he nodded and took the ring to place on his own finger in excitement. Brendon stood up and pulled his boyfriend, sorry, _fiancé_ , into his arms and kissed him hard on the lips.

_‘…Don't hold me down_

_I think my braces are breaking_

_And it's more than I can take…’_

\---EPILOGUE---

 

Brendon and Ryan’s wedding ceremony was small, with the only guests being their closest family and friends. As the minister said the final words of, ‘ _You may now kiss as husbands_ ,’ the two men’s lips crashed together and Spencer and Jon could be heard cheering them on from the front row. As they split apart, they turned towards the crowd and Ryan screamed, ‘ _WE’RE MARRIED!_ ’ which caused more cheering and _‘whoo-hooing’_. As they walked back down the aisle, Brendon leaned over onto Ryan’s shoulder right next to his ear to whisper, ‘… _I will love you better now’_


End file.
